No Regrets
by Freefallin
Summary: They'll have one night to pretend it's like they want it to be. 2xR/Angst/Song Fic/Ficlet


Disclaimer: I don't know own Gundam Wing or any of the character's associated with it.  I also do not own the song 'I would've loved you anyway' by Trisha Yearwood.

A/N:  5xR girl wrote a 2xR!!!!  My first Relena/Duo ficlet ever!!  Also this is my first song fic so forgive me if it's messed up!  It's to the song 'I would've loved you anyway' by Trisha Yearwood.  I am not even a country music fan but I heard this song on the radio back a few months ago and it was just so sad and bittersweet that it stuck with me.  After having this plot bunny in my head for a while I realized that the song would go well.  Please give reviews!!  Tell me what you think at my first stab at 2xR!!  Please forgive me for all mistakes.

**No Regrets**

If I'd've known the way that this would end

  
If I'd've read the last page first

  
If I'd've had the strength to walk away

  
If I'd've known how this would hurt

His heart ache at hearing her sobs.  He thought to go comfort her but deemed it as being the last thing she would want now.  He felt like laughing at the scenario, one doesn't usually burst out in tears after hearing a confession of love, do they?  No, he thought.  Unless they were tears of joy, these were not tears of joy.

"Oh God's Duo, why?  Why me?  Why now? WHY!?" The words came out flustered and ended with a choked weep.  She continued to cry and didn't press on for an answer when none came until minutes later.

"What do you want me to say Relena?  That I just sat in my room one day and tried to think of the worst fucking possible situation to get in and your name came up? Huh?  What do you want?"  His body was moving before his mind could comprehend.  His hands had pulled her up by her wrist's before he had registered he was even in front of her.  Her tears were now silent leaving their temporary mark on her face in long mascara streaks.

"You know what I want now tell me, what do YOU want?"  His voice was hard and bordered with anger but his eyes showed kindness, the kind you could never forget.  She hadn't forgot.  She plunged her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her in order to hold her in a way that was meant to sooth her.  As he did he breathed in the Jasmine scent of her shampoo that lingered in her blonde silks of hair.  It would probably be the last time he would ever be close enough to do so he thought.  After minutes slowly her sobs began to decrease like a pattern and she was able to speak.

I would've loved you anyway

  
I'd do it all the same

  
Not a second I would change

  
Not a touch that I would trade

  
Had I known my heart would break

  
I'd've loved you anyway

"Heero" Was the only word that came out of her mouth.  It was the only word needed to express all her wants, hopes, wishes, and desires.  Heero.  It all fit into a nice little package.

At the mention of the name of his best friend hushed teardrops dripped down his face as his eyes shut in bitter emotional agony.  He held her tighter for she was crying once again.  She now cried for his pain as well.  The hot liquid that leaked from her eyes burned like acid to his heart when it was felt through his shirt.  It was a calm reminder of the hurt and burden he had now placed her with.

The storm outside raged with rain banging against the windows and thunder moaning throughout the night.  It was almost as if Mother Nature herself had too felt their pain.  

No lights were lit in the room that seemed far too beautiful for the mood that had set in.  Only their faces were illuminated by the pale moonlight and tears shimmered as though they were golden and precious to the entire world.  It was in this room that both bodies slumped down together to the floor but never leaving their hugging embrace.  The walls the only witness to their synchronized rocking and the floor the receiver to the fallen tear drops.

"I wish more than anything I could say I loved you like that, you must know that Duo?"  The tears never stopped as she spoke but she seemed to have managed herself calm.

"Yess… I…I know that… I wish you could too." He smiled bitter sweetly at her and unwrapped his arms.  They sat there in silence for moments, neither really knowing the next move.

It's bittersweet to look back now

  
At memories withered on a vine

  
Just to hold you close to me

  
For a moment in time

"He may never love you, you know?"  It was a low blow perhaps but he needed to get it out.

"Yes I know."  It was soft almost a whisper.

"You know that I love you now and that I'll always love you.  Why can't that be enough?"  His voice was filled with self-pity but he no longer cared how he sound.

"Because as long as there is a chance… A linger of hope that maybe Heero could love me then I have to take that chance and nothing else could ever be enough."  The pained look his face took on racked her heart and more tears escaped.

"Oh Duo I wish this were different.  I wish it were you I love.  I know that you would make me happy and because of that, part of me…" She stumbled.

 "Part of me wants to accept it as my fate but I could never do that to you.  Who knows one day I could even love you like you want me to but Duo that is never a sure thing.  You deserve so much more!  And one day someone is going to love you with every ounce as much love that you have shown me…"

"Enough!"  He cut her off and rose up off the floor.  He didn't want to hear it.  None of it.  Nothing she had to say could heal the open wound his heart had suffered.  He walked to the window and stared out into the howling sky to avoid her eye contact.

He left her then on the floor with nothing left to do but let her eyes trail after him.  'How beautiful' she thought as she traced the natural light accented on his face.  And he was beautiful, maybe even the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.  If only that were enough.

"I don't know what to do now, you have left me with nothing."  He never looked at her as he spoke.  She too arose and walked towards him.  Her arms enfolded around his waist and her chin rested atop his shoulder.  He closed his eyes and let himself take over the feeling of her embrace, this too probably for the last time.

"I hate hurting you Duo.  You are one of my best friend's and I love you more than life itself… If only my love for you were different" The same tune in different words but with the same pain.

I would've loved you anyway

  
I'd do it all the same

  
Not a second I would change

  
Not a touch that I would trade

  
Had I known my heart would break

  
I'd've loved you anyway

"Then give me tonight."  It was a simple statement uttered by him but it left her with much confusion.  She pulled away and he turned around once again leaving them in each other's eyes.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Just for tonight.  Pretend that you love me the way I need you too.  And I'll pretend not to know how much it's going to hurt in the morning."  His tone was serious and his eyes pleading.

"Is that what you want?"  Her question not only to him but inwardly to herself.

"No, but it's what I need and what I'll take.  This won't ease anything but if I could just fully have you for one night then maybe it will have all seemed worth it.  Please Relena, lend me your heart just for tonight."  His eyes never left hers and his hands rejoined and under lapped her own awaiting her answer.

"Ok… No regrets?" Her body in a trance and her voice soft inching closer until they could move no more.

"No regrets."  His final words said before their lips were joined and the night was sealed and forever placed in the back of their minds with no regrets. 

Even if I'd seen it comin'

  
You'd still have seen me runnin'

  
Straight into your arms

~~~~~~~~Fifty-two years later~~~~~~~~ 

         The service was beautiful and solemn much like the man it was for.  After the words were all said and the flowers dropped it was only they left in the cemetery.  He was sure that she was aware of his presence but chose not to acknowledge it.

"He loved me after all."  A voice filled with sadness and eyes distant spoke to him.

"Yes… yes he did.  He was a remarkable man and great husband to you Relena.  Put me to shame alright."  He retorted after approaching her and she chuckled leaving a smile on his now withered face.

"That night… Do you…" But she lost the words as her face became once again serious.

"No… No regrets remember?"  Reading her mind he answered truthfully.  Even after marrying a woman he loved whom he had just laid to rest 6 years prior and fathering 4 beautiful children, his life was all he ever wanted but still he had no regrets about that night.

         "Yes… No regrets."  Shaking her head honestly and smiling once again.  

         The pair walked out of the cemetery hand in hand leaving no question to the outside that they had ever loved another.  Only in themselves they knew the truth.  No regrets about it all.

I would've loved you anyway

  
I'd do it all the same

  
Not a second I would change

  
Not a touch that I would trade

  
Had I known my heart would break

  
I would've loved you anyway

  
I would've loved you anyway

By: SilverDream


End file.
